Problem: A silver pair of shorts costs $$28$, which is $4$ times as much as a pink sweatshirt costs. How much does the pink sweatshirt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the silver pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the pink sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$28 \div 4$ $$28 \div 4 = $7$ A pink sweatshirt costs $$7$.